


rumor has it

by ndcellist



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, It has come to my attention that I somehow forgot to include giwook, Let's just pretend Giwook is just still in high school, M/M, a reminder to check your heteronormative views at the door, but not really, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist
Summary: everyone knows that Yonghoon and Youngjo are rivals. sure, technically neither of them has ever said a negative word about the other but everyone knows those two are always competing. everything from applause at open mic nights to the number of confessions they receive, all the way up to a mysterious girl they're both after. but let's just say looks can be deceiving.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. everyone's got a crush

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from working on my Youngjo/Geonhak fic to write this little fic having been inspired by a short conversation with @jhopeful_cherry  
> 
> 
> [Short thread here](https://twitter.com/yuchymin/status/1259198118492385289?s=19)

At their college, when you mention 'first love' there are only two guys that come to the mind of nearly every girl on campus. Yonghoon and Youngjo, just a mention of their names bring a sigh from the underclassman girls. Even if their first love wasn't one of the two, a good plenty of girls wish that their first love had been as handsome and as sweet as these two. At first glance, you could see visually why so many incoming freshman fall head over heels for one of the two. Yonghoon with his goofy grin and 'prince charming' smile that he uses to greet people throughout his day. Youngjo with his feline eyes and dark hair often casually tucked under a beanie or cap when out and about on campus. 

Girls who prefer Yonghoon talk non-stop about how sweet and gentle he is when offering help, or playing the accompanying piano in choir courses. He'll always offer a cheerful grin before playing. Some of the younger girls will flush when retelling how he gave encouraging nods and sometimes a congratulatory high five after their turns singing. Even though the older man can be a bit clumsy with his long limbs, it's more endearing than frustrating since he's always apologetic and goes out of his way to try to fix his mistake. Not to mention the vocal major has a soothing voice that brings tears to the eyes of everyone when he sings ballads, and charms a smile onto their faces when he sings another cheesy love song at open mic nights. The organizers will often joke that his voice is so hypnotic that it's easy for everyone to overlook the overly dramatic flares he adds while singing.

The girls who prefer Youngjo will argue back that he raven-haired man is also sweet but has such a cool air about him. Sure Youngjo can be a bit quiet but it adds more to his charismatic image. They'll always bring up seeing him taking out cans of tuna from a bag full of snacks from the nearby convenience store to feed the stray cats that can be found wandering nearby the east part of campus when he heads to the student music studios. Or how he walks his fluffy little white dog in the mornings before lectures. Most of the girls will mention how hot his eyes look when he's focused. The normally chill, almost lazy vibe to his eyes turned to a piercing gaze like a housecat turned hunter. And nowhere is it more evident than when he's rapping on the stage at open mic nights. The beat of the music more often than not one of his. The change in demeanor often takes girls back but charms them all the more seeing his handsome performance on the stage every other week on Friday nights. 

You'd think with personalities and looks like that they'd have girlfriends but anytime they're out and about they're usually surrounded by their respective groups of friends. This only spurs the more confident girls to try and confess. The older girls try to convince them to give up on the idea, not out of jealousy but out of wisdom because it's also well known that neither man has ever accepted a confession. Didn't matter which girl asked, from freshman to senior, what gift she gave, what form her confession came in, the opportunity taken, or how pretty she was. Yonghoon would always gently apologize for being able to return her feelings and if his actions mislead them in any way. Some girls have bravely asked what about her wasn't likable, wasn't to his taste, he'd always respond the same way. 

"This might sound silly but there's just someone else who's already taken up my heart."

His fan club will sigh at how even in the face of rejection, he manages to still charm all of them. Not to mention after their confessions, he never treats them awkwardly or distances himself unless a girl asked him too. 

Confessing to Youngjo had about the same success rate. Girls aplenty have tried to confess and some who are even bolder have just tried to proposition him for a one night stand. When he inevitably rejects them, he's firm about being not interested in anything like that as he apologizes quickly before walking away, headphones back in his ear. Those failed confessions only helped to fuel his artsy indie musician vibe and caused some of the girls to start rumors about his songs being about a first love who'd left him and thus he'd shut himself off from the pains of falling in love again. That particular had received a heavy eye roll when it reached the ears of his close friends, and a few choice words from his best friend, Hwanwoong, had put a prompt end to the circulation of that particular rumor. 

Those weren't the only rumors to circulate around the whole campus when it came to the two senior students. One of the most well known was the understanding that the two men were each other's rivals. Now truthfully it's unlikely that there was only one person who started the rumor but rather it was a story built up over time. The first time anyone recalls hearing the rumor was not long after a conversation was overheard between the two while they were waiting for their coffee at one of the cafes nearby the campus. As some older students retell it, the two had been trading small talk when out of nowhere Yonghoon asks, 

"So I heard that you've already had 2 people confess to you over the weekend?"

Youngjo had paused while lifting his americano to take a sip before replying with a smirk,

"Why? Are you getting jealous, hyung?"

As soon as the words left the rapper's lips, the older man immediately scoffed before rolling his eyes and muttering, 

"Me? Jealous? As if." 

At that moment, the barista calls his name. Yonghoon quickly grabs his own coffee off the counter and heads towards the exit. Just before he walks out the door, he turns around and a quick smirk graces his normally gentle face before he shouts back,

"Can't wait for open mic night this Friday. Let's see who's the real jealous one."

With that, he had pushed the door open with his shoulder and giddily sauntered out with the air of someone who had just defeated their enemy in battle. 

Youngjo's eyes had widened at the words and with a sudden red flush over his face started quickly texting someone on his phone before leaving himself.

Since then, everyone has readily accepted the idea that the two of them were in some kind of feud over who was the best. Sure no one knew the exact grounds of what made one better than the other, and plenty of guesses were made. When anyone asked either one they'd simply get a stare back or the subject changed. From then on another rumor had made its way into the fold. That the true start was because the girl who Yonghoon always mentioned when rejecting confessions had instead fallen for Youngjo who had probably rejected the girl like all the rest. Like something out of a movie, but then again the girls would argue, the guys already looked like they'd stepped out of one so it's not so far-fetched to think maybe their love lives would be like one too.

This then proposed feud then led to arguments about who was the one in the right. Some of the girls said that it's only fair that Yonghoon was upset that the feelings of the person he loved had been carelessly tossed aside by Youngjo. While some of the girls said that Youngjo was only being honest about himself and that it's not his fault that Yonghoon had been rejected. Neither side ever won those arguments at the end of the day. Others were just curious about who exactly this girl was that she managed to become entangled between the two most sought after guys on campus. A few girls had even tried asking friends of Youngjo. Hwanwoong has only sighed and shook his head before walking away. Geonhak and Keonhee would simply stare back in confusion when asked. When someone tried asking Seoho, he'd just burst out laughing and excuse himself to go call someone. Asking Yonghoon's friends hadn't been much easier. Dongju and Dongmyeong would scoff at the questions before looking at each other and communicating with their eyes, and no one had ever tried asking again. Hyungu and Harin would just shrug and go back to whatever was on their phones. 

However, one day something truly threw a wrench in everything. Yonghoon had been spotted having lunch with a girl and to make matters worse, he had been smiling and laughing with his whole chest the entire time. People had even seen him give the girl a long hug and for her to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before the two had parted ways. A few people had secretly snapped pics on their phones and by the end of the day, girls all over campus were curious. Who exactly was this girl? No one had ever seen her on campus before today. Was this THE girl? She clearly looked about the same age if not older than the brunette. 

But then the next day, they were thrown for a loop by some more news. Apparently someone had spotted the very same girl going to the convenience store with Youngjo before the two of them headed to the studios. They had apparently also been laughing and joking with each other the whole way, she even gave Youngjo a playful shove when he had gestured to her height. According to someone else who was at the studios, they had stayed in the studio for hours before the two had left by car together. With that everyone was convinced, this must be the girl at the source of everything. Whoever this girl is she was clearly close to both guys which then only brought the wrath of the numerous girls on campus who were still lingering on their feelings. How dare she play with both guys like that? Who gave her the right?

For the next few following weeks, their eyes were peeled looking to see if the girl showed up again and by the 3rd week, it seemed that her appearance on campus had been a one-time occurrence. Soon some girls had lost interest in the matter again having only been fueled by the intrigue and drama of it all, not to mention having latched on to have something to talk and gossip with friends about instead of worrying constantly about upcoming exams. Others though continued on though prioritizing it a little lower until their school loads had lessened up a bit. Just when things seemed to have calmed down for the most part, one morning, Yonghoon's mere appearance riled them back up.

Instead of his usual casual clothes of a large simple t-shirt, sometimes worn with a cardigan or a simple denim jacket, he showed up for a morning choir session wearing a pair of round clear framed glasses, a black t-shirt and jeans, with the most startingly thing overall, a black leather jacket with what looked to be a customized design on the back. It was a devastatingly handsome look but one that wasn't normally seen on the brunette. Driven by their curiosity, one of the girls went up to him after class ended, as the man was packing up his things, and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around to look at her, Yonghoon grinned,

"Oh sorry, did you need something else from me? I don't have a class immediately after this but I was supposed to meet someone for lunch so I can only stay for a little while to help."

"Oh no, Yonghoon-ssi, I don't need any help though thank you for the offer. I was actually wondering about your jacket. I've never seen you wear it before today. Where did you get it?"

Eyes softening slightly, he thumbed at the lapel gently, before turning to look down at the shorter girl, 

"It was a birthday gift from someone really special to me. It was completely customized for me after it was bought at a thrift store. I don't wear it too often, partly because I worry about ruining it, and partly because the person who gifted it to me often borrows it to wear all the time. Says that even though I don't wear it, it somehow still smells like my cologne." 

He chuckles before grabbing his bag from the floor. 

"Was that all you wanted to ask? 

" O-oh yeah. That was it. You must love that person a lot based on the way you were talking."

"The love of my life really," he sighs wistfully before heading towards the door with a quick goodbye.

The leather jacket became another piece of the puzzle, another clue into maybe who this mystery girl could be. Any of the girls who had a crush on Yonghoon were disheartened to hear how much in love he seemed to be with her. Though some of them soon got over it having known for awhile that their chances had been slim to none to begin with. After awhile they started to find Yonghoon and his love to be something cute to fawn over rather than something to envy. The girl who had spoken to Yonghoon being one of the ones at the forefront of the movement to find out who this mystery girl was and potentially befriend her just to get to see more of this cute relationship in action. 

As the weather started changing from winter to spring, the jacket made a reappearance of sorts. Only it appeared on the back of Youngjo rather than the original owner which cause the girls to start questioning what in the world was happening. Soon enough a story spread amongst them that perhaps the girl had borrowed it then lent it to Youngjo which only incensed some of the girls to then confront the normally quiet man about the leather jacket. As he was sitting with his laptop out, headphones in, on one of the tables in the common area where they had all been sitting and discussing, a few girls decided to walk up to him in righteous fury and tell him the truth about the jacket hanging over his shoulders.

One of the girls boldly tapped on his shoulder, ready to rip into the dark haired man. He slowly removed his headphones and turned to look at the girls now surrounding the left side of the table. With a slight tilt to his head, his eyes widened slightly and he asked,

"I'm sorry was there something you needed from me?"

"Youngjo-ssi, do you know where that jacket is from?"

Looking down at the jacket he's wearing, he looks back up with, "I'd hope so considering I'm the one who bought it and customized it. Why do you ask?"

His answer stunned them. "What do you mean you designed it? That's not possible. You must be lying. That's the jacket that belongs to Yonghoon-ssi."

Youngjo stares back with a questioning look in his feline eyes, 

"I know that it's hyung's. I don't see the problem, here." 

He takes a glance at the laptop screen and seeing the time, starts packing up his things. 

"Look I'm sorry but if you don't have something important to speak to me about then I'll be heading out. I have someone to go meet and I can't be late." And without a second look back, he grabbed his things and sprinted for the door.

As the girls headed back over to their table, the recap what had happened and soon they were all arguing. The noise drawing plenty of attention from others walking past the common area. Notably, a pair of ears perk up at the names of their hyungs being among the many words being shouted. The two look at each other, and the younger of the two finally speaks up with an annoyed tone, 

"That's it. I'm getting them to shut up. They're way too loud and I wanted to nap in here before my next lecture. " before heading to go see what was going on. 

As the two enter, they quickly realize what all the noise and fuss was about. Sighing they let out a quick, "HEY!" to grab the attention of everyone present.

The girls all turn to look at the pair standing before them, both of whom were wearing identical looks of frustration. One of the younger girls quickly apologizes if they were being too loud and was sorry if they were disturbing the two. The older one, Dongmyeong, quickly accepts the apology before shaking his head at the group present.

"Alright this was funny at the start but now it's just annoying. There is no girl. You're all wrong. Just give it up already, if you want your questions cleared up then tomorrow night, just go ask the two instead of arguing over what you've think you've heard or seen. Now can you please either shut up or leave so my brother can take a nap. I am more than ready to take it out on all of you if I have to deal with his cranky tired ass any longer than necessary." 

The embarrassment was written all over their faces as they quickly shuffled out of the room or went back to their textbooks and laptops. Though now they had a mission for tomorrow night at open mic. Finally get it all straightened out. Who was the girl? What was with this rivalry? How did Youngjo get the jacket? 


	2. open mic night clears the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally everyone's questions are answered and the truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was planned to be a one-shot but then i wrote so much that i split it into two for my own ease and bc sometimes i feel it's easier to read

All too soon Friday was here and with it the open mic night. It was a pretty set tradition on campus. Every other Friday at the Rainbow Bridge cafe and lounge, they'd have the stage there set up with a mic at the ready and anyone who wanted to could come in and sign up to sing, rap, dance, read poetry or even do their own standup if they so choose. Most people chose to sing but a few dabbled in the other stuff too. And if anyone was inappropriate or drunk, they'd be thrown out immediately and banned from attending again. As everyone headed in and found their seats, they all eagerly awaited the chance to finally hear from one of the two themselves about the truth.

They didn't particularly think Dongmyeong had been lying seeing as how he and his brother were close with Yonghoon. But many people had heard what Yonghoon said about already having feelings for someone and had seen the photos of him with the girl having lunch. So what the hell was going on anyway.

After about halfway through the night, it was finally Yonghoon's turn up on the mic, and with him an acoustic guitar. As he settled himself on the stool up on stage, he leaned forward to speak into the mic after adjusting it to the proper height. 

"Hello everyone. I'm Yonghoon and tonight I'm singing one of my originals. It's about someone very dear to me." He quickly turns and makes eye contact with someone on the left side, close to the front, before looking back towards the center of the crowd in the coffee shop "I hope you like it."

_  
As dazzling as the spreading sunlight on my fingertips  
  
And as distant as a hidden scenery  
  
Unable to see anything else around  
_

_  
You're pretty, really pretty  
  
You are truly beautiful today  
  
Even if you're hidden among plenty of people,  
  
You're the only one I see  
  
Quite frankly, the word 'pretty' isn't even enough  
_

_  
You smile when we lock gazes sometimes  
  
And those moments feel fondly breathtaking  
  
Unable to hear anything else around  
_

_  
You're pretty, really pretty  
  
You are truly beautiful today  
  
Even if you're hidden among plenty of people,  
  
You're the only one I see  
  
Quite frankly, the word 'pretty' isn't even enough  
_

_  
Every moment of yours,  
  
up to the littlest ones-  
  
I will keep them in my eyes  
  
You can stay just the way you are  
_

_  
You're pretty, really pretty  
  
You look even more beautiful, especially today  
  
You're more special than anybody else-  
  
That, I know  
  
Quite frankly, the word 'pretty' isn't even enough  
_

Yonghoon pauses sweeping his eyes over the crowd before making eye contact once again with something in front that makes his grin even larger, before crooning the very last line while he strums his guitar. 

_You're pretty without even doing anything _  
__

____

He plays the last few gentle chords of the song, ending the song with a light breath. The coffee shop explodes with applause as people chit chat amongst themselves at the song. It was cheesy without a doubt. The context of the lyrics clearly showcases how much he clearly loved the person it was about despite the easy words of the song. The melody kept everything light and fresh but meaningful. All in all a memorable song to anyone listening in that it made most people think of someone in their own life that they loved without a doubt, romantic or otherwise. 

____

Yonghoon thanks everyone again for letting him play another love song before exiting the stage. The girls sitting together at some of the centermost tables start tapping each other on the shoulders, gesturing towards the front to go look for the singer before he disappeared for the night with his friends. As they all grouped together to look for him, it seems as though he'd disappeared, though the rest of his friends could be seen sitting up at the front, left of the stage. DIsappointed that perhaps they'd missed him by just a moment, the girls all go grab drinks and snack during the downtime as the next person, apparently, an amateur magician sets up for his act for the open mic. Every once and a while the girls would give a quick glance to see if they could spot the tall man guessing that he would return seeing as how one of them had seen his guitar case sitting at the feet of the tables his friends were settled into. When she had inquired about where Yonghoon had gone, Seoho had just giggled before saying how he'd be back sometime within the next half an hour or so. 

____

After the magic act, which had been fairly impressive even though it was just a few card tricks, came another few singers and before long the event was almost over. With only 10 minutes left of the event officially, Yonghoon came back through the door and after saying a few words to his friends sat himself back down one of the empty chairs. Seeing as this was their chance, the group of girls started making their way over to the table, deadset on getting answers tonight. Making their way over they noticed him gently card his hand through his hair a few times as if to straighten it out while looking at himself using the front-facing camera on his phone. He seemed to have noticed the group in the view of the camera and turned to smile at them. 

____

"Yonghoon-ssi. Can you please answer some questions for us? Dongmyeong told us you could clear things up and we want answers." 

____

Clearly puzzled by the confrontation by the group, Yonghoon quickly glanced over at the aforementioned twin who simply shrugged before returning to his conversation with his twin and Geonhak. Looking back at the girls, Yonghoon acquiesced, 

____

"Alright. Sure. What would you like me to clear up? I'm happy to help."

____

One girl pipes up quickly, "Who's the girl that the song was about?" 

____

Yonghoon tilts his head slightly in confusion, "It's not about any girl at all. Where did you get that idea?" 

____

She shook her head, "That girl you had lunch with. This one." before pulling up the photo that had circulated campus. 

____

Peering up at the photo on the phone, Yonghoon laughs, "Moonbyul-noona? Yes, I had lunch with her. But the song is not about her."

____

The girls look at each other in confusion, "But she also knowns Youngjo-ssi. They were at her studio late at night together." 

____

"Well yes, noona and Youngjo are friends, I introduced them to each other." 

____

One of the girls in the back gasps. The sheer treachery. That must have been so heartbreaking. "But why would you do that?"

____

"Well noona wanted to find someone to collaborate with on some music, so I suggested Youngjo because their styles were more similar. But why did you want to know about Moonbyul-noona?"

____

A girl in front asks with a slight stutter in her words, "Well when you reject confessions, you mention already being in love, so seeing as she is the only girl we've ever seen you so close with, we figured that was who you were talking about." 

____

Yonghoon immediately shakes his head while chuckling. "No. No. You guys got it all wrong. I know Moonbyul-noona because she's dating my older sister. She's practically a second sister to me, I've known her for so long. Trust me when I say she's not the one I meant. In fact, the person I was talking about should be back any moment now." 

____

He looks towards the door and a group of people walks in. The girls recognize a few of them, but not others. Coming up to the table, Keonhee has his arm wrapped around Youngjo's shoulder and pushes the slightly shorter man in Yonghoon's direction. The blue-haired man teases with a "Look at who we found in the alley outside fanning himself and trying to fix his hair in the dark, hyung." 

____

Having been pushed, Youngjo had stumbled a little before being steadied around the waist by Yonghoon who promptly pulled him into his lap and gave him a quick affectionate peck on the cheek. "Hello again, beautiful. What took you so long? I missed you." 

____

Hwanwoong breaks away from his conversation with Seoho to groan out, "Hyung, you were literally making out with each other like horny bunnies less than 5 minutes ago like you do every open mic night. Stop being gross."

____

Yonghoon pouts as he answers back, "I can't help it that he looks so cute when he gets all flustered and red. Make me wanna just-" 

____

Dongju and Dongmyeong start screeching, "EWWW. NO! You're like our dads. TMI!" 

____

"Hey, I was just gonna say that I wanted to hold him close, you little perverts. What happened to my sweet angels? Who made you like this? I bet it was Seoho."

____

Suddenly a cough rings out. Yonghoon and Youngjo turn their heads towards the group of girls still standing there awkwardly, mouths agape in shock. Realizing he'd forgotten the conversation he'd been having after seeing Youngjo, he quickly apologized, 

____

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry that was so rude of me. What were we talking about before? Um... Oh, right you wanted to know about the song? Or what was it? Could you remind me again? I'm so sorry I forgot." 

____

"Wait. You two are dating EACH OTHER?! But what about the rivalry?" 

____

The two men look at each other in confusion, before Youngjo turns and asks, "I'm sorry but what rivalry?" 

____

"Aren't you two like rivals? We thought you didn't like each other because Youngjo gets so many confessions or ... " The girl in front asks perplexed at the sudden turn of events. She quickly explains the conversation overheard at the coffee shop and how everyone thought they were rivals bc they always stare at each other when they're in the same room, and that they were fighting over the same girl. 

____

Youngjo facepalms before muttering something to himself. Looking at his boyfriend, he accuses with an annoyed tone, "This is all your fault. You were the one who brought up the confessions because you got a little jealous." 

____

Yonghoon huffs, "Well I can't help it that my boyfriend flirts as often as he breathes and people get the wrong idea. The irony of it all is that you don't even know you're doing it and then when someone flirts back you get all shy and cute because you don't know how to respond back. I trust you, baby. But I don't trust other people to not keep hitting on you without you realizing what's going on like you did when we met." 

____

Looking back at the girls, "I'm sorry if I hurt any of your feelings or that you all were confused by my words. But I've been dating Youngjo for 4 years come this weekend. That song I sang on stage was about him. As for the stares you all mentioned, it's going to sound so corny but honestly, I can never take my eyes off him whenever we're in the same room and I have to hold myself back from going over and cuddling and smooching him which I've been told makes my face look twisted and weird. 

____

Harin pipes up from across the table, "You look like you're holding in a fart whenever you do that, hyung, it looks hilarious." 

____

Yonghoon continues, "I've never liked any girl or really any other person but him. I hope you can understand." 

____

Youngjo looks at the group, his eyes widen with understanding, "Wait, is this why you all were asking about my jacket the other day? Because you thought I took it from Yonghoon?" He sees the girls all nod their heads. 

____

Looking around, he notices that the cafe was nearly empty which means it was time for everyone to leave. Youngjo quickly stands up, dusting the invisible dust off himself and says, "I think it's about time we start heading out. Once again, I'm sorry for the misunderstandings we may have caused. I hope we cleared everything up. I know it's a bit of a favor to ask but could you please clarify to other people that we are not in fact bitter rivals and have never been. The weird looks I get from people are starting to get a little uncomfortable."

____

"Wait. One last question. If you two are dating and have been for so long, why doesn't anyone ever see you act like a couple?" 

____

This time Hwanwoong speaks up, "That's our fault. Anytime the two of them are together usually one of us is around and we made them promise to cut back because it was cute at first but quickly became very overrated watching them love up all over each other all the time. After a while, they kinda just got used to not being super affectionate when in public except for open mic nights where Yonghoon-hyung usually serenades Youngjo-hyung with a love song before they go off to go make out like teenagers somewhere. We all know what you two are doing by the way. You can stop with the terrible excuses to leave. Really, Youngjo? You forgot to feed your friend's cat? You do realize all your friends are currently here and none of them own cats." 

____

The man in question doesn't look the least bit embarrassed as he shrugs. With a few more apologies they all make their way out the door and into the night. Come morning, nearly everyone on campus had heard from someone about the truth of the two guys so many girls on campus had fallen for. That there would be new students next semester who fall into a hapless crush on one of the two. But now with certainty, they can be told, it's a hopeless crush. Not because the two never accept confessions. But because the two are in fact so in love with each other, that no one else stands a chance. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the song based on the lyrics, I give you extra applause because I love it so much. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8Rotetc2y4)  
> Also, it wasn't explicitly stated but I'm sure some of you can guess who Yonghoon's older sister is (I'll give you a hint, beyond the fact that both are leaders, their names are also similar which is how I got the idea)

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter [@cshine97](https://twitter.com/cshine97) or send me a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/cshine97)
> 
> please leave kudos and comments I really appreciate them all
> 
> this is a [thread](https://twitter.com/i/status/1259236828554510338) of some of the looks that inspired this fic too


End file.
